Studies will continue towards the understanding of the molecular mechanisms whereby cultured mouse cells develop and lose resistance to the folic acid analog, methotrexate. Our studies will involve obtaining recombinant DNA clones containing the gene for dihydrofolate reductase, and to determine the number of genomic organization of these genes in resistant cells, where there are multiple copies of the gene, as well as in sensitive cells.